Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Marvel NEW)/Issue Two
The second issue of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and the second part of the "Meet the Amazings" story arc. It takes place just a day after the events of the previous issue where the team fought the behemoth known as the Tri-Sentinel. Synopsis Just a day after their encounter with the Tri-Sentinel, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, and Jubilee are spending time with one another, getting to know each other a lot better. Sadly for them, their off-time doesn't last very long... Plot A man in a green hood walks through the halls of a prison. The prison has been lit on fire and the people around him are all unconscious. The man continues walking until he is outside of the prison, revealing that the outside is just as bad as the in. A police officer gets up and demands the man to stop where he is. The man turns, revealing himself to be the Mad Thinker, and asks the officer if he knows who he is. The officer reveals that he has read the Thinker's file by revealing everything he knows about him. Thinker tells the man that he is impressed that he remembered that much before going on to state that the man should know he likes to have his "toys" do the work for him, ending his sentence by revealing he has a new "toy". As he does so, two red lights switch on in the distance as a blue beam fires towards the island, completely vaporizing the officer. Later, a mechanic named Robbie Reyes is working on a car and tells a person that the car seems to be in working order. He then slides from under the car, revealing it to be the Spider-Mobile and the client to be Spider-Man. Robbie asks Spider-Man why he owns a car, with Spidey claiming it's a long story, stating that he had a brand deal with a company whose name he's forgotten. Robbie asks why Peter even checked the car in with him, with Peter revealing that the car began shaking uncontrollably last night while he was in it. Robbie reveals that he also felt that shaking but thought that it was a short-lived earthquake. Once they realize that there is something strange going on, Peter heads out, claiming that he's going to meet with his "Amazing Friends", revealing that Peter doesn't know Robbie is Ghost Rider. While swinging through the air, Peter recaps the previous issue, stating that the last time he felt shaking like he did was when the Tri-Sentinel took off, but that the Tri-Sentinel was defeated. He lands on a building to think about this and eventually having a sudden realization: Sentinels can repair themselves. After having this realization, he tracks down Jubilee, who is attempting to take down robbers only for Spider-Man to do it for her. This once again makes her quite angry, but her anger is put aside when Spider-Man tells her about his realization. Once she hears this, the two agree that they need to find Ghost Rider before anything bad happens. Back with Robbie, he speaks with his younger brother Gabe, who is disabled and sees Robbie as a father figure. The two have a short but heartfelt conversation where Gabe reveals that his favorite superhero is Spider-Man. Robbie leaves the room and receives a letter. He opens it and instantly drops it in shock, revealing that the letter has his name written on it but crossed out with red ink and has Ghost Rider written just below his name, meaning whoever sent the letter knows his secret identity. Robbie runs outside and sees a man in a black hoodie running away from him. A voice asks Robbie what he's waiting for. Robbie turns and sees his reflection in the window as Ghost Rider, who tells Robbie to "get him." Robbie chases down the hooded stranger, becoming more and more angry with each step until his anger gets so out of control he transforms into Ghost Rider and jumps on the man, ripping off his hood and revealing the man to be a robot with a TV screen for a face. This confuses Robbie quite a bit until the screen turns on and reveals a pre-recorded message of the Mad Thinker. Thinker states that if this message is playing then the robot he created was captured by a hero. He then goes on to state that the robot was meant to visit multiple locations to announce that he knows the secret identities of every hero in America. He proves this by listing a few off before challenging the hero who is watching to try and defeat him before revealing he is at Ryker's Island. The robot then switches off before its screen turns into a countdown. Realizing that it is about to blow up, Robbie's anger turns to panic as he transforms back to normal and braces himself. Luckily, Spider-Man is there to save his life. After doing so, he looks down at Robbie and states that he is Ghost Rider, with Robbie awkwardly confirming the fact. An unspecified amount of time later, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, and Jubilee are standing right outside Ryker's Island, which is in ruins and has small spider-like robots all over the place guarding it. The three enter Ryker's but before they can they are instantly swarmed by spider robots, whose main method of attack is grabbing onto their victim and never letting go, eventually forming a swarm around the victim which causes them to be unable to move. This fate, unfortunately, happens to Jubilee, who tells the other two to continue running. They do so, encountering another large robot, whose jaws are designed so that if they grab someone in their mouth their jaws will seal shut, becoming a prison. Ghost Rider is caught in the robot's jaws and, despite how hot his flames get, the jaws don't melt. Peter carries on without Ghost Rider after he requests him to do so. Sadly, not even Peter manages to get to the end of Ryker's, as just before entering the main office, he is attacked by bee-like robots that begin injecting liquid into him. Just before he opens the door he passes out from the liquid, falling just in front of the office. Peter comes to and is locked behind bars along with Jubilee and Ghost Rider. The three spot Mad Thinker, who is tinkering with a few of his machines. He reveals he knows that the three are awake by stating he thoughts they would've done better against his machines, only to then state that he doesn't know why he expected so much from teenagers. Spider-Man tells Thinker to skip his evil speech and get to the point, with Thinker happily obliging by picking up a remote and stating that he was the one who created the Tri-Sentinel that the three fought and managed to rebuild it mostly the same as the previous one, though this new one is completely under his control. He then takes off his hair, revealing it to be a wig which hides plugs in his skull. He reveals that he is able to plug himself into the internet itself and downloaded all of the information he could from it and, thanks to that information, pieced together every hero's secret identity. He places his wig back on his hair and reveals that he had actually created multiple Tri-Sentinels, each one being defeated by different heroes. And, using the information he got from their fights, he assembled his ultimate creation, a behemoth of a robot that is completely linked to his mind. The roof is then torn off by an absolutely enormous, titan-like robot, who Mad Thinker reveals is named Magnum Opus, the greatest creation of his so far. As rain pours down, the new and improved Tri-Sentinel is seen standing in the ocean, towering over everything around it. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW